Come Back To Me
by BriBriBumbleBee
Summary: She felt something in her mind zap through her like a bolt of electricity trying to turn on a failing television. She was supposed to know him, but she didn't know how. As she stared at the boy in wonder she suddenly felt rather silly trying to figure out who he was when the more pressing matter should've been asking who she was.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my laptop.

**Come Back To Me**

When Jazmine was sixteen she got her license the morning of her birthday, and her car that evening. She couldn't of been happier when the truck stopped in front of her house and a brand new white BMW, complete with red bow, glided out and into her driveway. Even Riley's exclamation of, "That's some bullshit!" could not damper her day.

Two days later while driving home from volleyball practice she was rear ended by Mrs. Van Heusen who had suffered a stroke while driving, her foot slamming down on the gas pedal. Mrs. Van Heusen had died in the crash, Jazmine had not. Jazmine though, had hit a tree in the Freeman's front yard and her air bag hadn't gone off. Even with the seat belt she had been thrown forward, slamming her head.

She vaguely remembered her door being thrown open and Huey Freeman shouting her name before it all went black.

* * *

If she dreamnt while being unconscious she didn't remember any of it.

When she came too it was bright, painfully bright. A groan had escaped her lips from the pain of the brightness and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. It took awhile, a long while, for her to finally crack one eye open. She let it adjust to the brightness before she slowly opened the other eye.

She didn't know this place with softly beating machines and white walls. Her thin blanket was white and the floor was white too. The only thing that stood out in the room was the dark boy sleeping in a hard white chair against the wall. He was slouched over, she assumed asleep.

She shifted herself and forced her stiff body to move until she was sitting up so she could get a better view of him.

She stared at the boy, he sure had big hair. She felt something in her mind zap through her like a bolt of electricity trying to turn on a failing television. She was supposed to know him, but she didn't know how. Her mind was trying to connect, but nothing was matching up. As she stared at the boy in wonder she suddenly felt rather silly trying to figure out who he was when the more pressing matter should've been asking who she was.

She cleared her throat gently, he didn't budge. She tried again, louder. He seemed to sleep on. "For goodness sake," she muttered before picking up the first thing her eyes landed on, which happened to be a fork on a tray and threw it at his feet.

The clang startled him, causing him to gasp as he suddenly sat straight. He acted as though he shouldn't have been asleep at all. He caught sight of her and his eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

She rolled her eyes, not enjoying having to be the one who broke the silence. "Um, hi." She gave a light wave.

He cocked an eyebrow then cleared his throat. "Hi." They stared for a bit longer before he asked, "How's your head?"

"My head?" She reached her hand up and gently touched down on the gauze that was wrapped around her head. "Oh? Um... Well, it doesn't hurt I think."

"Would hope so." He stood up and made his way over to her. "You've had three surgeries since the accident."

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember. Nothing came to her. Weakly she questioned, "Accident?"

His eyes widened, she became star struck. What gorgeous maroon eyes he had. She felt like she'd been lost in those eyes before.

"Your car?" He sat on the edge of her bed, seemingly being careful as not to get too close. She didn't believe she was contagious, but then again, she didn't know what was going on.

"Jazmine!"

Her eyes lit up. Could that be her name? It sounded pretty.

"You crashed your car into our tree a month ago." Her blank stare caused his scowl to turn into worry. "Your brain kept bleeding, even after two surgeries. Your doctor said a third operation in such short time would be risky, especially since they found out that the source was near your..." A look of realization appeared in his eyes. He leaned back as if seeing her at a different angle would make it all clearer. He cautiously asked, "What's your name?"

"Jazmine," she answered smoothly.

His scowl came back. "Your full name?"

"Jazmine... Uh, Jazmine?" Even for someone who couldn't remember she thought that was lame.

His eyes closed and he lowered his head. She didn't understand why his eyes were clenched so tightly. Was her answer really that bad? She watched as his hands came up and his fingers went into his hair. She would've been a liar if she didn't admit to herself that she wanted to run her hands through it too.

Without opening his eyes he pulled his hands down and walked right out of the room.

"Hey wait!" She called to him, "I'm sorry!"

She didn't see that boy again for awhile, but she dreamnt about his eyes to comfort her as the confusing days became harder and harder for her to handle.

Her name, as it turned out, was Jazmine DuBois. She was sixteen. She had a black father named Tom who couldn't stop crying every time he looked at her. She had a white mother named Sarah who seemed to only be bothered by her father. She was a good student, a volleyball team captain and a soccer player. She was on the dance squad at school and had lots of friends, that was evident by all the balloons, teddy bears and flowers surrounding her.

Apparently, she had been in a car crashed when their neighborhood watch captain died. Her doctor said that it may only be because the area was swollen that her memories seemed to be having trouble connecting with her brain. Her head had been shaven before her surgery in the area of the incision. Her doctor said after the stitches healed she could wear her hair up until her hair grew back.

Jazmine thought that was stupid and had requested her whole head be shaven so it could all grow back together. Her parents had said no, her best friend, a white girl with a bad attitude, named Cindy, had snuck in an electric razor and shaved it off after her parents had left for the night.

Jazmine didn't love the look, but she didn't hate it either.

She asked about the boy, her parents had only said, "Oh, Huey." And that was the end of that.

Cindy, on the other hand went into full detail. "Girl, you'd think even with amnesia Huey would be the one person you remember. Not to say I wouldn't be hurt, but I would understand."

"Is he my friend?

Cindy smiled. "I think if you had to choose between the two of us you'd always pick Huey. You've known him for six years. He's the first kid you met here. He called you Mariah Carey for awhile because you used to not acknowledge the fact that your half black." She picked up the sandwich Jazmine had ignored on her tray. "He's a good guy though. Always looking out for you and stuff."

Jazmine nodded as she thought of how uncomfortable it must've been when he slept in that plastic chair. She knew this would make her sound like a bad friend, but she had to ask, "Then why haven't I seen him since I woke up?"

Cindy gave her a sad look as she chewed. Jazmine wasn't sure if it because of the gross sandwich or this Huey guy. She swallowed and placed her hand on her friends arm. "Jazzy..."

It was definitely about Huey.

"Huey is difficult to understand. We don't get him quite the way you and Riley, his little brother, do. Even his best friend Caesar, remember the cute guy with the dreadlocks? Even he doesn't get Huey like you do. Although, Caesar says it's a fragile thing what you and Huey got. He was always your protector and he wasn't able to protect you from this. We think he feels guilty."

Jazmine scoffed at the idea. "My parents said I was driving by myself."

"Girl, you were so eager to meet with Huey after practice you asked your coach if you could leave early."

She had a bad feeling about what her friend was about to say next. She pulled her arm away to hug herself. Cindy sensed her friends distress but knew it needed to be said. "Jazzy. Boo. He'd kissed you at your locker and said that you'd talk after practice. So, we think he feels guilty because you left early."

Tears were falling and she didn't have a clue what emotions were running through her now. Was she mad? Was she sad? Was she just simply scared? She felt that maybe it was all this big unknown that was the worst.

She was engulfed in a tight hug that wanted to shelter her from this black hole she was in.

Neither had a guarantee that this was temporary. It could be permanent and what was she to do? Who was she to be? If she didn't know how to be Jazmine DuBois then where was there a place for her in this world?

These thoughts made her cry harder, her body racking with the sobs of lost memories, a lost life.

Cindy let her cry till she had begun to hyperventilate, at that point a doctor had come in and sedated her.

* * *

Well, tell me what you guys think. I have another chapter mostly done. I'm not very good at long stories so this will probably only be like three chapters... I dunno.

Anyways, please review!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will be the only time I address this "reviewer"...**

**Harassing other writers is not cool. If you don't like my story because you think it sucks, then ok, good for you I'm glad you can form a one track thought. But constantly reviewing with the same humdrum 'you suck' is pathetic and I don't feel like you even deserve my time with a response, but since you hide cowardly away by not signing in tells me that you're nothing but a pathetic loser who is so insecure about your own writing (and you should be with all the grammar mistakes and added y's at the end of story in the reviews) that you feel the need to put others down. **

**I enjoy constructive criticism to the fullest because it helps me grow as a writer so I encourage it. But if you can't even manage to think of an actual reason why my story "sucks" then you need to grow the hell up and find a new hobby. Coward.**

**Sorry to the people who have been nothing but polite to me, I thank you whole-heartedly for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Huey sat at the hill staring off into the sunset. He was thinking too hard, according to his brother and Caesar, these days. It was unavoidable though. Never were his thoughts peaceful though, only the settings he placed himself in. They were torrid "what ifs?" that kept him up throughout the night. But today his thoughts would be interrupted by a storming crazy white girl with a doo rag covering her blonde corn rows.

"Ay ya Huey!" She shouted as she got closer. He merely gave her his bored expression. "I got some good news and bad news for ya."

He stood up and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Bad news is that Jazzy still don't know who your punk ass is and she had a panic attack and they had to sedate her."

He felt his blood run cold and his heart clench, but he wouldn't let Cindy, of all people, see. Instead he kept it neutral and inquired, "And the good?"

"She coming home in two days 'cause her stitches are healing a'ight, but if she has more panic attacks then they said something about the nut hut." Cindy tapped her chin as she tried to remember better. After a moment she gave up and gave Huey a sad look. "She asks about you."

He brushed past her, not wanting to have this conversation with girl who once quoted a Harry Potter movie and told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. "She doesn't even know who I am." To his dismay, he heard her jog to catch up to him.

"She knows you're Huey Freeman, her neighbor for the last six years. She knows that you're considered her bestest friend ever. She knows that when Clark pulled her hair you broke his wrist. She knows that she sits on your back when you do push ups and you can lift her over your head. She knows that despite you being Mr. Anti-school-everything, you go to her volleyball and soccer games even though you don't cheer. She knows that you've even gone to basketball games when she was performing at and you've made your appearance at any competition she's ever been in. She knows that-"

Huey spun on his head and grabbed Cindy by her arms. "She knows what you've told her!" He hissed. "She doesn't remember me at all." He hated himself at that moment. The desperation in his voice so obvious, he was surprised he hadn't started tearing up again like he had at the hospital. But that was only the second time in his life he'd let tears weaken him, the first had been when he was ten and thought all was hopeless when save his friend from death row. He let go of her arms and continued on his way home.

"Somebody gonna kick your ass for bein' so fuckin' stupid!"

He ignored the white girl's threat. She didn't understand what it was like to lose someone so close to you. His parents had died when Riley was too young to understand. Too young to feel the heart smashing pain that came with watching love being buried in the ground. He knew Jazmine wasn't dead, but to Huey the differences began to blur.

He could sit next to a grave and talk all day and night about the great and not so great memories of them. That didn't mean it was understood or remembered by that grave. The same thing with her. He could tell her every detail from the day he met her. He could tell her of all the emotions she'd experienced, all the ones he shared with her, it didn't mean they'd get anywhere with it.

What if she never got her memories back, and from the stories from all the others he was just the jerk who stole her innocent imagination trying to get her to see the world for what it really was? What if she hated him because of it? What if she was afraid of him for it? He wasn't sure which was worse. If she hated him then he could make it up to her somehow, but how do you make it up to a person who doesn't even remember what their favorite things are anymore?

If she was afraid of him then how do you make someone not afraid of something? Encourage them to confront it? How, when she didn't know the past but what was only right in front of her?

When he got home he went straight to bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. He merely kicked off his shoes and laid face down on his pillow. Maybe he'd suffocate himself and she wouldn't have to deal with him at all in her blind future.

* * *

Two days came and went, and before Huey knew it Jazmine was getting out of the back of her parents car. Hers had been totaled in the accident and not replaced.

She looked around the neighborhood from her spot in the driveway. She seemed in awe of everything around her. A smile lit her face and for one hopeful moment Huey, from his hiding spot in his room looking out the windows with most of the blinds drawn shut except where he had pulled them apart to look out, thought she had her memories back. But instead he heard, "It looks as pretty as you said!" and his hope was smashed to hell.

He took one last look at her, noted that she still looked beautiful with all her hair gone, just like Caesar had said. He thought the pink bandana over her obvious stitches looked good. He pulled his hand away and went to sit at his computer. He let out a defeated sigh.

* * *

Another two days had passed before the inevitable occurred. They were invited to the DuBois for dinner after Jazmine's doctor had encouraged her father to bring as many familiar faces as possible to help try and stir her memories.

Huey tried as hard as he could to get out of it. First he simply said no. Then he begged and bribed.

Neither fazed his grandfather.

"Dammit boy! Baby girl needs our help. Although I don't know why anyone would wanna remember you two."

And so Huey found himself sitting across from Jazmine DuBois at the dinner table with take out Chinese food because Sarah burned dinner. The stare he was receiving was making him uncomfortable. She was looking at him like he was a jigsaw puzzle she'd already figured out but then had to start over. Which, he supposed, she did.

"You're Huey Freeman," she stated while raising a piece of pepper to her mouth.

"You don't like peppers, or onions," he told her.

She paused in her movement, only her eyes lowering to look at the vegetable. "I don't?" She asked, looking back to him to confirm.

"You don't like them."

She stuck the vegetable in her mouth anyway, chewed once, then promptly spit it out into her napkin.  
"Told you."

She took a drink of her water then pushed her plate back. "Can me and Huey be excused?" She asked innocently." Before her father could object she added, "I have some pictures I need his answers on."

They were allowed to leave, Huey reluctantly left his food to follow her into her room. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What pictures of me do you have that Cindy couldn't explain to you?" He asked as she closed the door.

She smiled and shrugged. "Every time my dad says something he ends with, 'Remember Jazmine?' and frankly I just can't hear that for a third night in a row. When I came home it was a family reunion of people I hope I never liked. They were awful, some loud rude and arrogant and others had the nerve to accuse me of pretending for attention. Yes, I'm completely acting. In fact, the stitches aren't even real." She rolled her eyes before sitting on the small arm chair next to her dresser that had stacks of books around it. "Last night it was Cindy and Caesar which was alright except after everything they said, there was my dad going, 'How hilarious. Do you remember that Jazmine?' and it's like no, Dad, I don't remember. Please give my brain time to heal."

He sat on the edge of her bed. "And why am I-"

"Cindy says you're my best friend." She reached down and pulled up a few books. "And if any of these diaries are indications then you're the only one I'd want to escape the dinner table with."

"Diaries?"

She nodded, "And I believe I started these because of you too. The earliest date starts when I'm ten." She puts them all down but one. She opened to the first page and read, "Dear diary, or journal. Huey says you should be a journal of my thoughts. I should write down what I know and believe so after the world suffers a downfall, because of our unstable government, future generations will be able to look back and know what a life I've lived. Huey says I'm one of the most innocent and naive people he's ever had the misfortune of meeting and my perspective on the world will let others know that life was not all that bad for the simple minded people." She closed the book and looked up at him. "Weren't you just the nicest at ten?"

Inwardly he cringed, but kept his face blank to her. This was something he had feared. She was realizing what a bastard he'd been and this was the end.

"I'm not going to ask you to read any of these, some of them are rather embarrassing if I do say so myself."

"Then what do you want?" He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but he was on edge not knowing anymore what Jazmine could say.

"Just someone I could feel comfortable with," she made it sound like it should've been so obvious. She put her book down and came to sit next to him. "I don't really remember you except for what I've read. Believe me, some of it is not nice. Like, at all." She leaned back on her hands. "But, I've come to realize that you're kinda like my person. Though I don't understand why you didn't visit me, but I'll forgive you even though you'll never say you're sorry."

He cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"I've read my diaries front to back and you've only apologized twice in our life. Once because you upset me over a card with white people on it and the other time was after you forgot to take me home from the train station last May. Even that apology wasn't believable.

"You have a reason for everything you do Huey Freeman, and even if the reason for is unspoken, I've understood it. It sounds really stupid reading it. But when I get my memories back I won't think anything of it."

They sat in silence for awhile. An actual comfortable silence, the kind Huey never got from up at the hill. Even when Jazmine was in her coma he still had Cindy crying on his shoulder and Caesar insisting that he shouldn't be alone. That was one of the reasons why Huey began going to go to the hospital. Cindy was too scared and Caesar said it was too depressing. Peace and quiet even with the beeping was what he got. The other reason was because he was terrified his friend was going to die.

"I like your style," he told her, being the one to break the silence. When she didn't say anything he clarified. "You cut off your hair after the surgeries. I think it looks nice."

He noticed the blush that graced her cheeks from the compliment. "Well, they shaved my head so awkwardly it made sense to just get rid of it all."

"But a shaved head isn't a good look on everyone. On you it looks good."

She bit her bottom lip for a moment before asking, "Do you wanna see my stitches?"

"Uh," he shrugged, "Sure."

She got off the bed and sat down in front of him. She reached back to untie the bandana, but her hands were shaking. Without permission he reached up and did it for her. His pinky gently brushed against her and tiny zap of electricity flowed through him. He hated how just a tiny touch from her could do that, and she didn't even know anymore.

The incision was long and covered in stitches still. It was red and raised from where the skin was trying to heal itself together. In all curiosity he wanted to touch it. When was the next time he'd be this close to a wound like this? So delicate that he was sure even the slighted bump would cause her to bleed.

His hands moved before he could stop himself. Although he didn't touch the stitches and his fingers danced at least an inch away, he couldn't get over the feeling of her skin. Her hair hadn't started to grow back yet, it was still smooth. It was beautiful.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"Not bad," she told him. "A constant headachey feeling is how I would describe it." She looked in her mirror on her vanity and saw his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I've got medicine though, some really good painkillers. Do you want some?" She smiled as she saw him roll his eyes. "I'm kidding Huey Freeman."

"Why do you keep saying my whole name?" He asked catching her watching him in the mirror. Their eyes locked and he felt a twist in his stomach.

"So I never forget it again," she said softly.

He pulled his hands away as if her skin had burned him.

She'd made him uncomfortable. Now she felt bad. "I'm sorry," she muttered while standing up. She picked up the bandana and went to her vanity, carefully tying it back over her head.

"Jazmine," he tried, but found the words he really wanted to say dying in his throat. Instead he said, "Don't worry about it."

She spun around. "Would you like to tell me about something we did once to see if I remember it?"

"Not really. From the amount of books you've got I'm pretty sure you've got it all written down. Plus, I'm not into story telling. Now, if you want me to clear anything up for you I will."

She clapped her hands gleefully before bounding over to the piles. She skimmed through a few before finding one and coming back over to him. She sat down on the bed again, but this time sitting so close their thighs were touching.

She opened the book and pointed at a passage but instead of reading she turned to him. "I've been told I'm really good at volleyball, but Cindy says I only play soccer because it's the only sport you play, just not for the school team, and it's the only physical activity I can get you to do with me. Am I any good at soccer or do I really only play because of you?"

"I taught you how to play," he said slowly. "You seem to enjoy it and are good at it. We also hike in the summer when someone will give us a ride to the forest."

"Do we swim?"

"Black people don't swim," he said quickly.

"Do I swim?"

"You can. You didn't much because of your hair though."

"Am I a good dancer?"

"Yes."

"Still?"

"Jazmine, how would I know?"

"Oh," Her eyes seemed to lose a little of its brightness. She went to her diary. "Today Ian asked me to go the movie with him. I said yes! I was so excited to go on my first date until Huey burst my bubble and told me that Ian only wanted to date me so I'd do his homework for him. Then Huey ordered me not to wear a skirt and make sure my shirt is a crew neck. He offered his hoodie instead. I just don't understand what goes on in Huey's head." She closed the book and looked in her mirror where their eyes met. "What was that about?"

"Well he did," Huey said, more to himself.

"I know. You were right." She patted his hand. "You're always right."

* * *

**Please Review and keep in mind that I'm just doing what I love to do for fun. Be respectful. Mind what your mother/father/grandma/grandpa/parent figure in your life should've taught you at a young age: If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! to my reviewers, you make me want to keep writing and because of you instead of three chapters long, it'll be four now (maybe five but that depends on me). I really appreciate the people who take the time to review and just so anyone reading this knows, all reviews are appreciated (even criticism, I'm a big girl, I can take it) so if you read any of my stories (Shameless plug, but I have another Juey story called The Fog that's up) please leave a review (even if it's just 'I like it', I still appreciate it). **

**Another thing, I don't believe Jazmine has a middle name so I just threw one in there that seemed to flow with her name.**

**Also, Jazzy's going to do some dreaming here so all of that will be in **_italics_** and * means a new dream. But I feel like this is really just a filler chapter that shows more of her relationship with Huey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

This was Huey Freeman, Jazmine mused to herself as they sat on the couch in her living room. The guy who conquered her diaries, her dreams, apparently her ambitions according to the pages. She was learning a second language, playing soccer, and supposedly watched CNN with him whenever possible.

She wanted to ask him what made him so special, but she thought it may come across as being rude and he'd use big words to tell her she was being ridiculous. She had the big words he'd used over the years with their definitions written down, so she knew that was exactly what would happen.

At the moment the Woodcrest news was on and she was having difficulty paying attention to all the information on the Middle East. Before she could ask him to dumb it down for her, because that's what she always did, he began speaking.

He spoke of the who, what, when, where and why. He told her _their_ theories, then he told her _his_ theories. It all was quite a bit to take in, but it was a welcomed relief from the "Do you remember when...?" that she lost her tolerance for.

As he was finishing his theory of George W. Bush, her father had walked in and began discussing with Huey something the news lady had said. She realized that even she couldn't keep up with them as her eyes began to feel heavy. It wasn't long before she drifted into sleep.

"_Jazmine!" She turned to Cindy as her friend ran to catch up to her. The gray lockers seemed to wash Cindy out under the florescent lights._

"_Hi Cindy."_

"_Don't 'hi Cindy' me! Scouts are coming!" When Jazmine didn't respond Cindy rolled her eyes. "Scouts, Stanford, some place from Hawaii. I mean, they're gonna be looking at that Davis bitch who almost snapped your knee, but if they see you now they'll put you on a list to watch."_

_She bit her lip for a moment before saying so quietly Cindy had to strain her ears to hear, "But Huey's going to Georgetown or University of Chicago."_

_Cindy blinked a few times before shoving her. "Who gives a fuck what that nigga doin'. You do you and go win the Olympics or some shit."_

"_But," she rubbed her shoulder, "I want to-"_

"_Look, we all love the hateorade chugger, but he ain't gonna follow you so you don't follow him." Jazmine nodded. "So show them you're better than that twat so she don't get nothin'."_

* * *

_She walked over to their lunch table and sat down next to Huey. He didn't even look up from his book, but Caesar acknowledged her with a head nod. "Sup almost sweet sixteen?"_

_She shrugged. "That's two weeks away."_

"_Don't mean a playa can't start shoppin' for ya." She gave him a ludicrous look. Playa? Wasn't he whipped by Cindy? He nodded his head in Huey's direction. "What are you thinking of asking us to get you?"_

_She let her eyes shift towards Huey and had to stop herself from saying his name as an answer. "Gift cards?" She answered with a shrug looking back at Caesar. "I don't really need gifts."_

"_If I get you a gift card from Victoria's Secret, can I help you pick out panties?"_

_At that question, Huey's book was snapped shut as he glared at his friend. Jazmine meanwhile sat there with a blush so dark it hurt. "You will not get her a gift card from there," he told him. "Get her a gift with some actual effort put into it."_

_She almost pointed out to him that he didn't celebrate anyone's birthday with a gift, not even his own, so he wasn't really one to talk about effort with gifts. Although, she does remember her twelfth birthday when he gave a book about on the history of Africa, but even then he ruined it by saying he'd read it more than ten times and had it memorized. Plus, he figured she needed it more than anyone else in the neighborhood. _

* * *

"_Travis Homes asked me out," Jazmine told Huey as she bounced on her feet eagerly. They were standing at his locker before they were supposed to head for biology. She smiled so widely at his scowling face she wondered if her braces were blinding him. She was so grateful that they'd be off before her fifteenth birthday, hopefully before her date too. This would be her first high school date._

"_That asshole from your study hall?"_

_She stopped bouncing and her smile shrunk. "He's not to me."_

"_He's a senior," he told her as if that should have made a difference._

"_So...?" _

"_So he's eighteen and it's statutory rape if he has sex with you."_

_Her cheeks darkened. "Huey," she whispered, "We aren't gonna do that."_

_He cocked an eyebrow. "Where does he want to take you?" Before she could answer he did if for her. "He's going to take you to a college party, because that's where he takes all the girls. He's going to have sex with you." The way he said it so matter-of-factually frightened her._

"_How do you know?" She demanded._

"_I have gym the same time as him. He brags about it in the locker room. Rates the girls from one to eight because drunk girls can't live up to a nine or ten." He closed his locker. "Demand he wears a condom. Then get a penicillin shot anyway." He walked away leaving her to her humiliation of being so excited about something that would've been so awful._

* * *

"_Jazmine." She stopped crying to look up at her best friend. "How long have you been here?" He asked sitting down next to her. She only shrugged before hiding her face in her hands. This was so embarrassing. "What happened?"_

_She told him her woeful story of telling Travis she couldn't go out with him and then recanted how the guy called her a bitch and a tease, and how he had said she would've only been good for a one off anyways. _

_Then Huey had done something that had surprised her, he'd wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner. Never had he done that before. Sure, more times than anyone could count she had hugged him but he'd never reciprocated._

"_He's gonna end up working at a gas station till he realizes what a waste on society he is and he kills himself."He told her, rubbing her shoulder. "Don't let it kill who you are for a frustrated birdbrained imbecile." She nodded and sniffed. "We'll get your study hall switched tomorrow."_

_She nodded again and wiped the remaining tears away. "Thanks for warning me Huey. You're a great friend." She leaned her head on his shoulder, his body heat comforting her more than he could possibly know._

Jazmine woke up in a startled daze. She was soaked in sweat and possibly tears, she couldn't tell. She was breathing a little too quickly for her liking and she wondered for a moment if she was having a panic attack. As she breathed in and out she felt her heart rate go down.

She wondered if this is was it was supposed to be like when little bits and pieces of her life came back to her. Was that how it happened in the movies? She couldn't remember the last movie she'd seen let alone one with the theme on amnesia.

She kicked her covers off before she realized she was in her bed, still fully clothed from early that evening. When had she gone to bed? Had she been carried? Most likely she figured. The last thing she remembered was politic talk and Huey's warmth from sitting so close to her.

She made her way to her bathroom to splash water on her face. When she looked in the mirror her cheeks were still red. Was that from her dreams, or Huey? The thought of him made her cheeks grow darker and her conclusion was made.

She squinted at her reflection. She was a curious case indeed. She knew what her diaries said, and as much as she wanted to say that those were her definition of who she was, she still felt like she was asking 'Who was Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois?'

'Would she ever figure herself out?' was the terrifying thought that echoed throughout her skull daily. She certainly had hope that she would and if she was dreaming up memories then that had to hold her positivity above the doubt.

She changed into pajamas and crawled back into her bed. She hoped for more memories to come to her as she closed her eyes. Specifically, she hoped for more memories about Huey.

* * *

**Please, please review. I kinda want to be selfish and ask for like five reviews before I post the last chapter. If I don't get that many I may still post it... No, I'm gonna be selfish. Five reviews for the conclusion chapter please!**

**Thank you in advance!**


End file.
